Caught in the Crowd
by MyShadowOfDoom
Summary: Every day it was a race to school and even though everyone hated her and bullied her, he talked to her and soon they became friends. But will Sakura's constant bullying pull them apart? ONESHOT! WARNING: EMO SAKURA


**Caught in the Crowd**

**Summary: Based on the Song 'Caught in the Crowd' by**** Kate Miller-Heidke**** but changed a bit. Every day it was a race to school and even though everyone hated her and bullied her, he talked to her and soon they became friends. But will Sakura's constant bullying pull them apart?**

**Hope you like it!**

**Caught in the Crowd**

No one loved her. Everyone despised her, hated her, bullied her and she never understood why. Yeah she was interested in unusual things that other people her age have probably never heard of. Yes she is emo, but she doesn't cut herself and that doesn't give them the excuse to hate her.

That is why Sakura confronted him. For as long as she can remember, they have taken the same bike riding route to school and back and are constantly racing.

"Hi, I'm Sakura." She mumbled as she talked to the blonde haired boy. He smiled.

"I'm Deidara, yeah!" he said and held out a hand. Sakura shook it and noticed some wired picture on his hand. She looked at him quizzically.

"They're tattoos, yeah. It's a strange family thing to have mouths tattooed on your hands. My parents have got it too." He explained.

Sakura smiled. "That sounds a bit like my family, but we have inner tattooed on our forehead when we turn 16."

"You haven't gotten yours yet?" Deidara asked.

Sakura smiled at this. "Not until I turn 16 in 2 weeks." She said brightly.

Deidara gave her a smile. "You sound very excited." She laughed.

"Yep!"

Deidara then had a thoughtful look on his face. "You are different to what I expected." He said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Sakura asked worried.

Deidara laughed at this. "It's a good thing. It is definitely a good thing."

Sakura and Deidara started talking about everything; music, books, animals, anime/manga – everything.

Every day they would race to school and talk about random things, but as soon as they arrived at school, everything changed and they acted like they didn't even know each other.

Sakura went back to being alone and being bullied and Deidara went back to being the popular person Sakura found out he was.

Sakura would constantly be bullied about her abnormally large forehead and her "emo-ness". And she got even more bullied when she got her tattoo. The only good thing about the tattoo was the fact Deidara was there with her when she was getting it.

"Oi! Forehead!" someone screamed.

Sakura turned around and saw Karin and Ino.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked her face and voice showing no emotion.

Karin smirked and shoved Sakura. "You have such a large forehead! It could be a billboard!" she teased.

"Billboard brow! Ha-ha!" Ino laughed.

Sakura just kept up a blank face. Karin got annoyed at this.

"Stop acting like you don't care." She growled out and shoved Sakura.

Everyone in the courtyard started laughing and this broke Sakura mask.

Her face finally showed an emotion, pain, and Karin and Ino laughed.

"Ha-ha, she does care!" Ino laughed.

Karin smirked and sneered at Sakura. "We all know you care about the fact that you have no friends. Not one single friend. No one."

"Yes I do." Sakura mumbled.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Karin asked. Sakura didn't say a thing which made Karin angrier. She shoved Sakura again, this time hard enough for her to fall over.

Karin smirked as Sakura cried out.

"Ha-ha, and you have no friends here to care for you! You are Alone!" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura snapped. "I do to have friends!" she exclaimed and started to look around for Deidara. There was a chance he would ignore her, and if he did, she would understand. He was the most popular student in school.

She tried to stand up again, to look for him better, but Karin pushed her over again.

Sakura fell and landed on her ankle strangely. She cried out and tears streamed down her face.

_I'm alone..._ She realised and shut her eyes.

Karin and Ino started laughing again but froze when they saw the shadow and felt the anger of the most popular student at school.

"Leave her alone. She didn't do anything to you, so why are you continuously bullying her?" he asked.

Karin gave him a sad look. "She did to start it!" she exclaimed.

The person raised their eyebrow at her. "Piss off before I get angry." He said and both Ino and Karin ran.

Sakura, having heard everything that happened, opened her eyes.

There stood Deidara, a bright but smug smile on his face and his hand outstretched to her. She gave him a sad smile and let him help her up. Everyone watched the duo in shock, as he helped her walk to the Front Office to get her ankle check out.

"Thanks." Sakura muttered.

Deidara smiled at her. "Your needed help and help is what I gave you. Plus, you're my friend, my best friend at that. Everyone at this school are fakes and pretend to be my friend. I was actually thinking of moving until you actually talked to me." He explained.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Sakura smiled. "Until I decided to talk to you."

Deidara smiled. "Yep, and now because we are friends, you will miraculously become the most popular girl in school."

Sakura groaned. "Great! Just what I wanted!"

Deidara laughed.

**THE END!**

**Lol! I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


End file.
